Unlikely Friendship
by RKDG
Summary: When Gohan comes out of the hyperbolic time chamber and is told the next few days will be spent relaxing instead of training, he's visibly confused. Shouldn't they be training as much as they can? During one of the days up to the Cell Games, Bulma asks for some help at Capsule Corporation. There, Gohan makes an unlikely friendship. -Inspired from DBZ:Kakarot-


**Hi everyone! I've been silently reading on here for years now, and at one point actually had a previous account that I posted stories to, although I was still in school back then **

**I've decided that I'm getting back into writing on this account. It's been a while so treat me kindly.**

**So disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Dragon Ball, as much as I wish I did. **

**I was inspired to write this after playing through Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot so to anyone playing the game at the moment, be aware that there may be a few spoilers, althought most of it is revolved around the show anyway. I'm primarily focusing on when Gohan was a super saiyan during the android/cell saga.**

**This will only be a short first chapter, apologies!**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hm.. Mom said I have some time before dinner is ready..." Gohan mulled to himself as he adjusted his cape. He craned his head, looking at his surroundings before frowning. "But Dad said these next few days I should just relax before the Cell Games."

Gohan looked down at his feet, a deeper frown adorning his features. He kicked at the dirt with his feet, contemplating what exactly his dad was thinking. Surely they needed to get as much training in as possible? Wouldn't it be better to go into the hyperbolic time chamber for another day? They could still get a few days of rest in afterwards. Wasn't it all about pushing past their limits?

He let out a deep sigh, clearly his dad had a solution to this. This is why he was so relaxed, he knew that he could beat Cell. He'd figured out a way to do it, and just wanted to spend time with mom and his friends.

"That must be it." Gohan smiled, lifting his head up towards the sky, taking in the scenery of clouds slowly passing by. "It has to be." He gave himself a little nod, looking back at his surroundings.

Chi-Chi had all but kicked him out of the house when he'd managed to break another piece of cutlery due to him being in his Super Saiyan form. Telling him that he should come back when dinner would be ready shortly. He knew better than to argue, instead grabbing his cape that matched Piccolo's and stood outside. Now pondering what to do. He knew training was off the table, Goku insisting that the next few days was all about maintaining the super saiyan form as if it was second nature and just relaxing before the Cell Games. He still couldn't fully wrap his head around the idea of not training. Especially after the intense training in the hyperbolic time chamber for a year non stop. It would definitely need some adjusting to.

Suddenly, the Capsule Corp communication device Bulma gave him started ringing. "H..Hello?" Gohan greeted, still not entirely used to the device.

"Gohan! Great, you picked up. There's something that I'd like your help with when you've got some time if you don't mind flying over here." The welcoming voice stated.

Gohan smiled, that solved his problem of what to do for the next couple of hours. "Sure thing Bulma, I'm free now, so I can probably be there in about 30 minutes if that's okay?"

"Oh wow. That'd be great! But there's no hurry, take your time if you'd like."

Gohan chuckled. Walking a small distance from his house and towards the small training area where he'd seen his dad throwing punches in the air several times. "Thanks Bulma, but there's not much to do right now, I actually had nothing to do." He started to lift himself into the air, gaining altitude and getting his bearings before turning in the direction of West City.

"Nothing to do?" Bulma asked quizzically. "You aren't training with Goku?"

"Dad says that it's better to relax in the upcoming days, that we've done all we can right now." He started off his flight at a slow pace, making sure that he'd be able to hear Bulma in his ear piece.

"_Goku_ said that?!" She exclaimed. "He must have really powered up in that time place, huh?"

Gohan nodded his head, a frown back on his face. "He's ascended past a super saiyan but he says it's not enough to defeat Cell. That he doesn't really know if he'll be able to beat Cell until he faces him."

"That doesn't sound too convincing kiddo." Bulma says.

"I know. It's why it confuses me why he doesn't train for another year in the hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan worries as he flies under a stone arch. Looking at the wildlife below.

"Hey, Gohan." Bulma's tone suddenly changes to one of seriousness.

"Y.. Yes?"

"This is Goku we're talking about here. If he says that you both just need to relax, he's clearly come up with a way to defeat Cell. Powered up enough or not, right? So let's not worry about it. Let's trust in Goku, okay?"

Gohan's eyes shut tight for a moment, taking in a deep breath, he nods his head. "You're right."

She laughs. "Of course I am, I'm Bulma Briefs. I'm right about everything, Gohan."

Gohan laughs along with her and they both have a moment to calm down. Once composed again Gohan looks at his surroundings. '_I'm going to have to pick up the pace if I want to make it to West City anytime soon. I'm not even anywhere near Orange City yet._'

"Hey Bulma, I'm going to have to end the call. I haven't really made much distance." He says apologetically.

"Oh! It's completely fine! I've got a few bits to work on before you get here anyway."

"Great! I'll see you shortly." Gohan reaches to end the call. Hearing Bulmas last goodbyes before switching his earpiece off and powering up to increase his speed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Roughly 30 minutes later_

Gohan arrives on the outskirts of West City, slowing down to a stop as he overlooks the city, eyes in amazement at the new buildings since the last time he had visited. "I'm always amazed at the size of this place..." He states as he descends on top of one of the strangely built buildings.

Gohan has a smile on his face as he looks at the people below commuting to and from work, or simply enjoying what little peace they had left. Feeling a pang of envy at the children running around enjoying their time with friends. As much as he loved the world and the people inhabiting it, he'd be lying if he didn't admit he wished that sometimes he could have friends his own age. How he wished he wasn't so burdened with the horrors he'd faced already, facing off against the Saiyans, Frieza, seeing the terrible power of the Androids and now the upcoming battle against Cell. Stronger than anyone he'd ever come across. Cell's power terrified him, he could feel his energy, the pure evil it eminated. It scared him that something could be so powerful and radiate so much evil.

He was thankful on the deal that Cell made. To hold off on laying waste to the world, even for a short while, to hold the Cell Games. Gohan was aware of the reasoning, to prove that Cell was stronger than everyone. But it gave everyone a chance to train hard, to get stronger in hopes to beat Cell.

Gohan frowned again. _To train hard, in hopes to beat Cell_. But here he was resting until the Cell Games. As enjoyable as it was to spend time with his family until then, it felt like he could be training more, to become even stronger. To at least measure somewhat up to his dad to help.

Gohan shook his head, dispelling all those thoughts. He focused on Bulma's words. _He's clearly come up with a way to beat Cell._ He looked back down to the people below, back to the children who were laughing, and to their parents who had smiles on their faces. They had hope.

As Gohan landed down at Capsule Corporation and rang the buzzer, he could only wonder what exactly Bulma needed _his_ help with. Sure, he was smart, but he wasn't a genius like Bulma was, and if she needed anything collecting, wouldn't she just ask his dad?

The doors slid open to reveal a smiling Bulma, happy to see Gohan. Only to be shocked at the difference in the young boy. "Gohan?! Is that you?"

Gohan looked back, wide eyed, in shock at Bulma's outburst. He knew he looked like a delinquent, based off his mother's tears on first laying eyes on him in his super saiyan form, but he didn't think he looked _that _different.

Before he had a chance to respond, Bulma smiled and looked over the young boy. It was definitely Gohan, if the facial features of looking almost exactly like Goku didn't give it away, the Gi that was a signature Piccolo look definitely did. "Oh Gohan look at you! You've grown quite a lot, and look so much more like Goku."

Gohan laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, with a sheepish smile on his face. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Bulma exclaimed. "And look at that hair!"

Gohan's smile dropped. "I know I look like a deliquent."

Bulma raised a brow, confused. "What are you talking about? I was going to say the Super Saiyan look suits you, Gohan."

"R...really?"

"Definitely, now come on, I've got something to show you that I really think you'd like." She said as she lead him through the enormous building.

Gohan couldn't help but let out a smile. Thankful for Bulma's kindness. His curiosity now peaked at the upcoming surprise.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay! So that's the first chapter. There's probably only going to be 2 chapters. Possibly 3. This is just something to get me back into writing again for the most part. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, leave a review to let me know what you think! I'll try and update again in the next couple of days. The very latest in a week. **

**See you 👋 **

**R. 🌹**


End file.
